Art Project
by arianapa1216
Summary: Abbey is forced to be Heath's art project partner, and she is NOT happy about it. What'll happen? A HABBEY FANFIC! Meanwhile, Cleo gets super angry when she finds out who Deuce's project partner is. Could this be it for Cleo & Deuce? READ AND REVIEW! If you don't review, then I will quit this story forever! BONUS CHAPTER UP! :)
1. Do Fire & Ice Mix?

**Art Project**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fanfic! This is a romance fanfic about Heath and Abbey, but of course, it's also a humorous one. I like writing stories with some dramatic or romantic parts, but mostly with humorous parts. There will be other pairings included, so read to find out! Okay, enough with the chit-chat, let's go on to the story:**

**Chapter 1: Do Fire & Ice Mix?**

**Heath's POV**

There she was. The most beautiful ghoul in school. Tall, thin, bitter, cold…all in all I loved that about her. I constantly kept trying to get her to fall in love with me, but all she did was hurt me…physically and mentally.

She would either freeze me, or pin me to the ground. Last week, she pinned me to the ground and froze me.* Then I got detention for a whole month because I burned down the Biteology classroom. But I could never get Abbey Bominable's attention. I kept trying and trying and trying and trying and trying and trying so hard…but nothing!

Abbey was standing at her locker, talking to her friends. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but I didn't know how to say it. I've tried to flirt with her so many times, and I've done everything I could possibly try! No one knows how _much_ I like her, but they think I just try to flirt with her.

I usually flirted with other girls, but that changed since I saw Abbey. I had a feeling I had never felt before: love. At that time, I wanted desperately to make her like me back. I took her books and tried to sweet-talk her, but what did she say? "My name not is baby, it is Abbey."

I thought she was trying to be funny, but she took the books back and froze me. There I was, frozen solid, feeling humiliated. I thought I couldn't get any more embarrassed, but it did when I kissed her hand. My lips froze and I said "Glacial facial!" and I could see Frankie trying not to laugh at me. Abbey had no expression on her face.

I decided I was gonna tell Abbey my feelings for her. I walked up to her, walking as cool as I could (which was _very_ cool, by the way).

"Hey, baby." I said. Abbey gave me a cold look and I quickly corrected my mistake. "I mean Abbey."

"What you want?" Abbey asked. I saw her friends look at me.

"Well, you know the Halloween dance is coming up, and I was wondering—" I started, but Abbey stuck her hand out in my face.

"Just stop." Abbey said, and walked away. _At least she didn't freeze me._ Abbey walked right back up to me and froze me. _Bad timing._

**Abbey's POV**

I am so sick of Heath trying to flirt with me! It is demeaning and he knows I not like it. So why does he keep trying? I not understand love. Every time I hear a monster fall in love, they become very sad and start to cry their eyes out, or they are very happy and begin to dance like baby yak with two legs.

Well, maybe I _do_ like Heath a little bit. Not a lot. I will wait for him to properly ask me to go on date with me. But then what if I like date and want to keep going on dates with him? And he just wants to go on date with Scarah?

I know Heath like Scarah. Frankie told me that when she first came to Monster High, that he like Draculaura. And after she not go on dates with Heath anymore, he like Scarah. Frankie told me that Heath like me. I not believe her.

I made list of reasons why I not like Heath:

_1. He haves what monsters up here call "short romances"._

_2. He is annoying._

_3. He does exactly what you not want him to do._

_4. He thinks he know everything when he does not._

_5. Do I even need to go on?_

No. I not need to go on. You see, Heath is what monsters also up here call "players". I believe that means Heath goes on dates with many other ghouls. That is why I not like him. I mean, he is very handsome. That is only reason why I like Heath.

**Heath's POV**

I was so desperate. I couldn't believe I got rejected again. I wondered if Abbey had a boyfriend, or had a crush on someone. I hoped that if she did have a crush on someone, it would be me.

I mean it would be nice to have a girlfriend for more than a month. The longest relationship I had was with Draculaura, and that was for 2 weeks. I hoped I could be with Abbey longer than that. I could imagine Abbey and I happily married.

We would be living in a big fancy house that looked like a castle. We would have 1 child, a girl named Icy. I think Icy Burns sounds really nice. We could be a very happy family.

But first, I had to get Abbey to notice me. But how was I gonna do that? I began pacing back and forth, and I accidently bumped into Gory, and burned her hair. She screamed in horror.

"HEATH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU FLAMING B—" Gory shouted. I think we all know what she called me.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" I shouted.

"SO YOU ACCIDENTLY BURNED MY HAIR!" Gory screamed at the top of her lungs. Right then, Gory was suddenly soaked with water. Catrine was holding an empty water bottle.

"Thank you, Catherine!" Gory said, and hugged her. Well, _tried_ to hug her. Catrine looked like a statue.

"My name is Catrine! And I hate getting wet! But that doesn't stop me from wet vampires trying to hug me!" Catrine yelled, and pushed Gory away from her. She walked right past me. While she passed me she said,

"Don't EVER burn someone AGAIN!" Catrine shouted. She was acting like I burned _her_. I followed her as my hand caught fire.

"Heath!" I heard someone yell. Next thing I knew, someone was splashing me with Sprite. I could just hear the laughter. My fire died.

"Quit!" I shouted. When I was able to open my eyes, I saw a ghoul I had never seen before.

"Who are you?!" I screamed.

"Does it matter?" The ghoul said.

"Well, kinda!" I shouted. She opened a can of Coca-Cola and soaked me with it.

"Not to me!"

"What is with you and soaking monsters with soda?" I _had_ to ask.

"Shut up!" The ghoul yelled. She stopped soaking me. "Want me to do it again?"

"No!" I said a little too quickly. She drank the rest of the Coca-Cola in like 10 seconds.

"Dang; How much was there?" I asked.

"Like, almost the whole can…" She said with a _Duh..._ look on her face.

"Do you mind telling me who the heck you are?" I asked.

"Yes, I do mind." She said, whipped her long black hair at me, and walked away. I didn't know what to do, after that, so I walked over to my locker, and there was another ghoul I never saw. She was really fat.

"Hi!" She said to me.

"I don't know you!" I said.

"You don't?" Fatty looked disappointed. _She's into me! But I like Abbey._

"No…I don't." I said. She hung her head low, and I opened my locker, and grabbed my Math textbook. The girl handed me a rubber bracelet. It was red.

"Uh…you _do_ know I'm a dude…right?" I asked. She covered her mouth, but I could hear the giggles coming out.

"Of course I do, silly!" The ghoul said.

"So, why'd you give me a bracelet?" I asked. Her tail whipped my locker closed. I had never seen a tail like hers. It was long, blue, and the fins on it were rainbow colored.

"Look at it!" She said. I did. I noticed that some words were engraved on it. It read _WeStopHate_.

"WeStopHate?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's what I started. It's a website where you try to stop bullying. And, no offense, but according to other monsters at this school, you_ really_ need this." She laughed, but for once, it didn't sound anything like the way everyone else laughed. It sounded friendly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everyone told me that you were a conceited braggart." She said.

"I know." I sighed. "They always say that to my face."

"Wow…" The ghoul said in almost a whisper, then she walked away. I thought she was nice to me. That was rare. The bell rang for 4th period. I put on the bracelet, and ran into the art room.

**Abbey's POV**

It was time for art class. I took seat, and waited for art teacher to discuss art.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Troll, the art teacher said. Everyone sat there, very quiet.

"_Okay_…so I want you ghouls to do an art project, on different types of art." Mrs. Troll continued.

"Like what?" Skelita Calaveras asked.

"Like, abstract, modern, graffiti, self-portraits, anime, manga, chibi-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Slow down, lady!" Toralei shouted.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Troll had dead look in her eye.

"I said, 'whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down lady!'" Toralei said. Mrs. Troll still had look.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Toralei said, rolling eyes after long silence.

"Yes, Toralei?"

"What is that manga, anime, and chibi crap?" Toralei asked. Mrs. Troll looked at her for long time.

"Japanese art." She finally said. Toralei turned around to ghoul sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Toralei said. The ghoul give her Look.

"Because I didn't know!" The ghoul yelled.

"Well, you're _from_ there…"

"I'm from China!" The ghoul had fiery look in her eyes.

"Japanese, Chinese…same thing!"

"No it's not!" The ghoul said.

"Jinafire, just shut up!" Toralei said. So her name is Jinafire.

"Ghouls, please be quiet!" Mrs. Troll yelled. They shut up.

"You monsters will choose a partner to work with. If things don't go right, let me know right away, and I'll change your partner. I _will_ assign the type of art, though. I will write the rules on the board. Now, you choose your partners." Mrs. Troll said. Everyone rushed to find partner. Sadly, me and Heath were the only ones with no partners.

"Um…Mrs. Troll…there is no one else." I said. Mrs. Troll laughed.

"Heath doesn't have a partner." Mrs. Troll said. I gulped.

"Yeah…he do have partner. He's with…Scarah and HooDude!" I said.

"What?" Scarah said.

"Huh?" HooDude said.

"_I say_…" I said in ghetto accent. "…Heath is your partner!" I walked toward Heath like a fat ballerina and pushed him to Scarah and HooDude. They both gasped. Scarah gave me evil look.

"Nice, try, Abbey." Mrs. Troll said. I walked up to teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Troll…I will **NOT** be Heath Burn's partner, no matter what you say! You not force me to be partners with _him_ when you not assign partners, so why you force me to be his partner?" I said, and stamp foot hard on ground. "I. NOT. BE. HEATH'S. PARTNER!"

**~5 Minutes Later~**

"I not believe Mrs. Troll made me your partner." I growled at Heath. He had goofy grin as he played with paint, splashing some all over me. I was now blue and purple.

"I not like you at all!" I yelled. Heath gave me paper towel. I took whole paper towel roll and wiped myself. Then I froze Heath.

**So, what do you think of the first chapter? Like Clawdeen Gets Sick, this story is random. I need 5 reviews before I can upload the second chapter. SO PUHLEASE REVIEW! BTW, the ghoul that splashed soda all over Heath was Skelita Calaveras and "Fatty" is Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper. The next chapter WILL include some drama (SPOILER ALERT: Cleo gets angry with Deuce because of his art project partner. The first person to guess who his art partner is will get a shout out!).**

***That was mentioned in Clawdeen Gets Sick.**


	2. Arguing In the Catacombs

Art Project

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Shout out to ****Anonymous Chica**** for guessing Deuce's art project partner…Rochelle Goyle! And to , I will do one very soon. My stories haven't gotten much reviews, so please review! I want to know if my stories are good or bad. Second chapter is here:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arguing In the Catacombs**

**Heath's POV**

After I unfroze, which was like half an hour later, right before lunch, I decided to check out the WeStopHate website. After I got my lunch tray and sat down, I went on my laptop, typed in the name in the search engine, clicked on the link, and looked at it. It looked pretty interesting, and I read the article, and watched the videos. I guess I was really interested, because suddenly the bell rang to go to 5th period. It seemed like 5 minutes instead of 30 minutes. I decided to be nicer to everyone by being quiet. I noticed that ghoul that had splashed me with soda was standing behind me.

"I see you've finally decided to read that website." She said. I turned around.

"Right…" I said. It wasn't until then that I realized that she was a skeleton, and wore _way_ too much makeup. She was _not_ ugly, but _not_ pretty.

"You needed to." She said. "So, I heard you're art project partners with Abbey?"

"How did you know?" I asked. She put her bony arms on her hips.

"Because I was there." She said that like it was obvious.

"Oh." I said. She nodded, then sort of shoved me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You gotta get to 5th period. We have…" She looked at the clock. "2 minutes."

"Whoa!" I said, closed my laptop and put it in the case, and rushed to class.

"Other way!" I heard the skeleton ghoul yelled. I ran the other way. She followed me.

Turns out the skeleton ghoul was in the same Physical Deaducation class as me. I honestly think it's stupid for us to eat lunch, then go to PD and run around. One time my cousin (who everyone thought was a normie, but turned out to be Holt Hyde) Jackson Jekyll threw up on the track when we had to run 5 laps. It was not cool. After everyone changed in the locker rooms, we went outside to run the track. While we were running, I heard a camera snap. _Spectra Vondergeist_. Then I saw some yelling.

"Why were you just staring at Rochelle Goyle?" Cleo demanded. Deuce shrugged.

"Cause I was trying to get her attention." Deuce said. Everyone quit running on the track and stared.

"You were trying to get her attention?!" Cleo screamed.

"Yeah…" Deuce said, and _finally _realized his mistake. "Not _the_ kind of attention you're thinking of."

"_Really_?" Cleo asked. She was being sarcastic.

"Cleo! I was gonna try to ask her about…" Deuce started.

"About what, Deuce?" Cleo asked.

"About our art project!" Deuce said. Cleo gasped.

"ART PROJECT?!" Cleo practically exploded.

"Yeah!" Deuce said and started running the track. Cleo screamed. It felt like the whole world shook.

"Suddenly, I think Cleo and Deuce are gonna breakup." Operetta said. Everyone else nodded.

"WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS SOONER OR LATER!" Cleo shouted.

"LATER!" Deuce shouted back. Cleo stamped her foot.

"**UGH!**" Cleo screamed.

"Cleo! My ears are bleeding!" Catrine shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Cleo screamed. Catrine began to cry. She's so sensitive.

**Cleo's POV**

I can't believe Deuce and Rochelle are project partners! What makes it worse is that I'm in the same art class! I have a wrap malfunction and have to leave the classroom for 10 minutes, and-BAM!-Rochelle and Deuce are art project partners! I was gonna show off some hieroglyphics* and get an A+! Who's gonna be my art partner?

After PD, I skipped 6th period and grabbed Deuce's arm when I spotted him. I dragged him to the catacombs.

"Um…I gotta get to 6th period." Deuce said.

"Like I care." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" Deuce asked. I batted my long beautiful eyelashes.

"I just want to know why you let Rochelle be your art partner, when I'm in that class, too, and why I'm not your partner." I said sweetly.

"I didn't let Rochelle be my partner. I _asked_ her to be my partner, and she said yes." Deuce said. My eyes got wide.

"You _asked_ Rochelle to be your partner when _I'm _your girlfriend?!" I shrieked. Right at that moment Catrine walked in, her face lit up.

"Hey guys!" She said, twirling around. I ignored her, for she really had no business here.

"Yeah…maybe I did!" Deuce said. He was so sweet because he said maybe.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because…I know Rochelle wouldn't make me do all the work!" Deuce shouted.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You would make me do all the work!" Deuce shouted again.

"Pfft…no I wouldn't…I would've made Nefera work on the art project, then put our names on it…_duh_." I said. Deuce rolled his eyes.

"_That's_ another reason why! If _you_ don't to do the work, you make _me_ or Nefera or one of your servants to do it for you! And I'm tired of it!" Deuce shouted.

"I thought this was a fun break." Catrine said, frowning.

"Deuce!" I yelled.

"I know if Rochelle is my partner, she'd do half of the work and I'd do the other." Deuce said.

"Yeah…but why Rochelle? Why didn't you choose someone else, like Jackson or Gil?" I asked.

"Or me!" Catrine shouted.

"Because Rochelle is my friend." Deuce said.

"Your _friend_?" I said.

"Yes!" Deuce said.

"I don't believe you! I think you like Rochelle better than me!" I screamed.

"Well…she's _not_ snobby and conceited…unlike _someone_ in this room!" Deuce shouted.

"Catrine is _NOT _snobby and conceited!" I shouted.

"I know." Deuce said. I gasped. _My boyfriend just called me snobby and conceited?_

"How dare you?!" I screamed.

"I'm under my bed…I'm under my bed…I'm under my bed!" Catrine kept shouting, covering her ears and spinning around.

"How dare _you_?!" Deuce shouted.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Every time I was late for a date, you made me spend like 30 minutes trying to apologize to you!" Deuce screamed.

"So?" I asked.

"_So_…I hate it and you're lucky I haven't turned you into stone and toppling you to the ground so you could crack into pieces!" Deuce yelled.

"Aw…how sweet of you!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at Deuce. Deuce crossed his arms too.

"Shut up." Deuce said. I almost went upside his head, but I knew better. "You know what? I don't even know you! Everyone thinks we're a horrible couple! Right, Catrine?"

"**DON'T ANSWER THAT!**" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Catrine tried to run away, but I grabbed her by the strap on her suspenders.

"YOU CAN'T TELL CATRINE WHAT TO DO! SHE IS HER OWN MONSTER AND YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU RULE THE WORLD!" Deuce yelled. Catrine began to cry.

"Stop fighting!" Catrine sobbed. I pushed her, still holding on to her suspenders, then let go, and she flew right into the wall and a microphone fell on her head, then she fell to the ground. It looked bad, but it felt really good at the time.

"Nice going, Cleo! You killed Catrine!" Deuce yelled.

"No I didn't! Wait…did I?" I looked down. "No…she's still breathing."

"Cleo that's not funny." Deuce meant that. I ran my hand through my bangs.

"Whatever Deuce!" I shouted.

"Cleo…I'm tired of you acting like you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. And I am not gonna have it!" Deuce yelled.

"Wait…are you…breaking up with me?" I choked on the last 4 words. Deuce nodded.

"And you're leaving me for Rochelle?" I said, blinking back tears.

"Pretty much." Deuce said, and walked away. That did it.

"FINE! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU ANYWAY!" I shouted. Tears sprang from my eyes. Then I ran inside another hallway to cry.

**Third Person (Only time this is ever gonna be in this story)**

Operetta walked into the catacombs after school ended, then she pushed at the spider webs. She grabbed a broom and knocked them down. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood entered the catacombs riding on her Night Mare. Her Night Mare stopped. HH Bloodgood glanced at Operetta holding the broom, then slowly looked down and saw Catrine lying there.

"Operetta, why?" HH Bloodgood asked.

"Huh?" Operetta asked. HH Bloodgood pointed to Catrine, then her broom. Operetta gave her a confused look.

"B-But…I just noticed her…" Operetta stammered.

"Come to my office, Operetta." HH Bloodgood said. Operetta sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed HH Bloodgood to the office for no reason.

* * *

**How was the second chapter? I know the ending was really random; I sort of got it from the Victorious episode The Worst Couple. If you've seen the episode, you'll know what I'm talking about. Do you think Deuce and Cleo will get back together? Please review about Cleo and Deuce. Seriously, I have no idea where this is going and I don't even know if they're gonna get back together myself. STAY TUNED FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**PS: There will be more Habbey and…someone please tell me what the Cleo & Deuce pairing name is! PUHLEASE!**


	3. The Kiss

Art Project

**Who's excited for more of the Art Project? I know I am! Here's the third chapter:**

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

**Catrine's POV**

The next day, as Maman* dropped me off at the parking lot, I spotted a sad Cleo sitting on the steps. I waved to Maman and ran towards Cleo.

"Hey." I said, sitting down beside Cleo. She looked at me, her eyes red and swollen, tears streaming her face, making her makeup run and look like a monster (that wasn't supposed to be offensive).

"What?" Cleo said.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." I said. Cleo sniffed.

"What does he even _see_ in her? I'm 1,000 times prettier than Rochelle Goyle!" Cleo said, and banged her hands against the steps. I shrugged my shoulders, then covered my mouth to keep from giggling. She is so conceited, but in the funniest way!

"Hey!" I sprang up from the steps. Cleo looked at me.

"Hey." Cleo said jokingly.

"Maybe Deuce is crying like a baby, too!" I said. Cleo glared at me.

"Maybe Deuce is crying like a baby!" I corrected myself.

"Huh?"

"Maybe he realized dumping you for Rochelle was a big mistake, and he wants you back!" I said, then I started humming I Want You Back by the Jackson 5.

"Yeah! That's a possibility!" Cleo said, her face lightening up. I was surprised she ignored my humming. "We gotta get in the building." Cleo grabbed her purse, and my hair, and walked into the building. _Ow, my hair, ow my hair, she's dragging me by my hair! OW OW OW!_

**Heath's POV**

Before 4th period, I saw Abbey at her locker with the skeleton ghoul. I walked up to them.

"HAAY ABBAYY." I said, sounding _very_ cool. Abbey closed her locker and her and the skeleton looked at me.

"I not understand this 'ABBAYY'. My name is Abbey!" Abbey stamped her foot.

"Sorry, Abbey." I mumbled. The skeleton snickered and said something I didn't understand.

"I need to tell you something." Abbey said. I smiled. _I know exactly_ _what she wants to tell me. She is so into me!_

"Sure." I said casually. "What is it?" I waited for those 3 words.

"You annoy me." Abbey said. _NOT THOSE 3 WORDS!_

"Huh?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You annoy me." Abbey repeated.

"No! I heard you…I mean…_how_ do I annoy _you_? I don't annoy anyone else!" I stammered.

"Actually, you annoy just about _everyone_." The skeleton said. Abbey nodded.

"How do I annoy you?" I asked again, ignoring the skeleton.

"You are conceited, annoying, braggart who is so desperate to go out with any ghoul in the world." Abbey said, as if it was obvious. The skeleton high-fived her. I had no idea what a braggart was, and I wasn't gonna look it up.

"Abbey…" I started. She walked away from me.

"That's _cold_." The skeleton said, and started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I saw Rochelle walk into the art room, and followed her. Then the skeleton followed me.

**Rochelle's POV**

As I sat down in the seat, Catrine walked up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. So…you heard?" Catrine said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Heard about Cleo & Deuce." Catrine said.

"No…what happened?" I asked.

"Deuce dumped Cleo for you." Catrine said. My heart froze, and I did not know how to react. So I gasped and grabbed her by the hair.

"Say that again?" I asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"Deuce…dumped…Cleo…for…you." Catrine said slowly, as if we didn't speak English or French. I was speechless. I let go of her hair. Then Draculaura walked up to us.

"So, Rochelle, you've seen the Ghostly Gossip?" Draculaura asked me. She is so addicted with gossip!

"_Oui_…" I said, looking down.

"And how do you feel?" Draculaura asked. I gulped.

"Uh…" I seriously did not know what to do at that moment.

"Can you believe it?! That is _sooo_ romantic of him to dump Cleo for you!" Draculaura squealed.

"Uh…just a _little_ bit quieter, Lala." Cleo said loudly. Draculaura cleared her throat.

"Sorry." She said. Then she looked at me. I looked at her back. We were not blinking.

"Are we having a stare contest?" I asked her. Draculaura blinked.

"No! How do you feel about the _second_ hottest guy in school dumping the _second_ hottest ghoul in school for you?" Draculaura asked.

"Who is the first hottest guy in school and who is the first hottest ghoul in school?" I asked.

"Clawd and _muah_." Draculaura said, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew she was gonna say that." Catrine said quietly. I shrugged my shoulders. Then Abbey walked in. She took the seat in front of me. Then Heath, who was washing some paintbrushes (which he had surprisingly not burned), sat back down in the seat next to Abbey. She gave him a long stare, then got up and sat in the seat beside me.

"Hello, Rochelle. I heard Deuce…" Abbey started.

"I get it, alright?!" I snapped. Deuce walked in, and sat in the seat next to Cleo. Cleo glanced at him, and shivered.

"_Awkward_…" Toralei sang. Everyone laughed. I did not. Neither did Deuce or Cleo.

"Alright class, please sit down and be quiet." Mrs. Troll said. Draculaura sat back down in her seat. Mrs. Troll sat down at her desk. She began talking about the art project again for those who had been absent the previous day. Abbey handed me a note.

"From Deuce." Abbey whispered. My face felt hot. I did not even read the note. I made sure Deuce was not looking, and I threw the note in the trash. Then Deuce glanced at me, and I smiled, like I had read the note.

"Okay…now I have made a chart of where you must sit. Tomorrow, the seats will be arranged in a different order than they are now. I hope you all have decided on the type of art you will be doing." Mrs. Troll said. "So…for now…you must sit with your partner."

Everyone started to look for their partners and they took seats by each other. Deuce sat by me, in the seat Abbey had sat in. I got up and went to the sink and started washing the paintbrushes. I hope he does not ask me about the note.

**Heath's POV**

Abbey slowly took the seat next to me.

"Why'd you leave earlier?" I asked.

"That was in past. Now, we must talk in present, NOT future." Abbey said, not looking at me. _What the heck is that supposed to mean? It happened like 5 minutes ago!_

"Okay…" I said. Abbey glared at me, then snatched the paintbrushes out of my hand.

"Okay…take the paintbrushes…" I said quietly, but I think Abbey heard me. She just chose to ignore me.

"We must get started on project. I want to get this over with so I will not have to see your hideous face again." Abbey said, _still_ not looking at me. I heard someone giggling.

"Harsh…" Jinafire Long said. She was the giggler. I turned around and I set my hand on fire. I was about to say _Wanna see something harsh? Here…!_ But, Jinafire screamed and jumped out of her seat and hid under a table. I realized the end of her hair was black. I burned the end of her hair! Abbey, letting go of the paintbrushes and sending them flying, fell out of her seat. I wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or on accident. She got back up, picked up the paintbrushes, and kind of punched my back. I made my hand go back to normal. Jinafire got up and sat down and mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Do not do that again." Abbey said. I mouthed the word _okay_, then took some paper off of the teacher's desk. Then we started working on the project.

We (well Abbey) decided that we were gonna do that manga art. I had wanted to do abstract, but Abbey gave me that evil yet cute look in her eye that said, _Do it or ELSE_. So… we're doing manga! After class was over, we all ran out in the hallway. I did something I _KNEW _I was gonna regret. I kissed Abbey on the lips. I knew everyone was looking, but I ignored them. I didn't know if Abbey liked it, but I knew _I_ did!

After I pulled away from her, she didn't hesitate at ALL to do what she did next. She raised her arm, and smacked me right on the face. It was so hard, I thought she would've knocked some of my teeth out. But she didn't. She walked away, and started screaming something in I guess was Yetish.

"Wait…where are you going?" I called out to her.

"TO GO BOIL MY MOUTH!" Abbey called back. It felt like the whole world began to crumble. The only thing I could hear was the shrieking laughter of everyone, and the only thing I felt was the cold, throbbing pain on my face. I rubbed my face and ran into the boy's bathroom.

**Okay, so what did you think? I thought it was good. Hey! If you agree with me, look at the bottom of the page. There's a space for you to review! So click on **_**Type Your Review Here**_**, and do as it says! Then click **_**Post review**_** and-BAM!-I receive a review (okay, I really didn't have to all that XD)! Will Deuce & Cleo get back together? Will Deuce find out that Rochelle didn't read the note? What did the note say? What will Heath do next time he finds Abbey? What does DNA stand for? There's only ONE way to find out...wait for a few days, and look up this story, then click on Chapter 4, and READ! I don't know how many chapters will be in this fanfic, and I also don't know how many inches are in a mile. So please…just wait & be patient. I really want to get this story finished, so I can start up new stories. I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I CRAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE GIMME SOME REVIEWS!**

***Maman is how you say mother in French (or mama, mommy, momma; I think you get it).**


	4. What the Note Said

Art Project

**Okay…I know some of you guys thought Abbey liked the kiss and decided to kiss him back. You may not admit but I know! And, I severely apologize for the delay. Well, first I was writing another fanfic, an Austin & Ally one, called **_**Jealousy & Jellybeans**_** (check it out, please!). Second, I had a few problems logging in. Third, I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter, so it may not be that good, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What the Note Said**

**Abbey's POV**

I cannot believe that…flaming hothead actually _kissed_ me! I swear, sometimes I am wanting to do bad things to him…_really_ bad things. I went to ghoul's bathroom, and scrubbed my mouth really good. Then I went to next class.

**Rochelle's POV**

I was at my locker getting my things out when I felt someone on me. I turned around, saw Deuce standing there, and dropped my books. He helped me picked up the books.

"I am so sorry! You startled me." I said.

"Didn't mean to." Deuce said with a grin on his face. "So…what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked.

"You know what!" Deuce said. He was confusing me.

"No…I do not. You are talking…uh…how you say…chiz*!" I said.

"Chiz?" Deuce asked. I gave him a look that said _shut up_!

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Y'know…the _note_…" He said, and winked. I gulped. _He asked about the note!_

"The note, huh? Well, see…you may think this is funny, or NOT funny at all!" I said quietly. I forced myself to laugh. Deuce raised an eyebrow (I think. It is hard to tell when he is wearing sunglasses).

"Now _you're_ talking chiz!" Deuce said. I started twirling my hair.

"I didn't read the note…" I admitted. Deuce removed his sunglasses and his eyes got wide.

"You didn't?!" Deuce screamed. I shook my head slowly, my hand on my arm, swinging around.

"No…" I said, not looking at Deuce.

"Why not?!" Deuce asked. "What was said in that note was important!"

"What was said in that note?" I said quietly.

"Important stuff!" Deuce said.

"Important stuff like what?" I asked.

"Why don't you read it?" Deuce asked.

"I can't; I threw it in the trash!" I yelled, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Aw, Rochelle!" Deuce said. The bell rang for lunch. I felt really guilty about not reading his note, so I quickly ran into Ms. Troll's class and dug in the trash. I had found it. I opened it up and read it:

_Do you wanna go out with me? I couldn't help but notice that you are super pretty._

_Deuce_

Uh oh…

**Heath's POV**

So…apparently that proves that Abbey doesn't like me. I mean, how could she _not_? I am super-hot (literally!). I _had_ to get Abbey to fall in love with me. But how? I went to my only option: C.A Cupid's radio show. I dialed the number, and waited for C.A to answer.

"Hello caller! You're on the air!" C.A's voice was heard.

"Oh! Um…hi…well…I have this _problem_…" I said.

"What kind of problem?" C.A asked.

"Y'know…I _really_ like this ghoul, but she hates my guts." I said. "What do I do to get her to like me?"

"Well…you can't _make_ someone like you, but…since you insist my advice…I'll say figure out what she likes, and buy her it. Or…you could just tell her how you feel, if you haven't." C.A advised. I liked her advice.

"What if I do that and she won't like me?" I asked.

"Well (Abbey, stop freezing the mic! You're gonna mess it up!), then…" C.A started, being interrupted by Abbey.

"If she not like gift, or you, then move on!" Abbey said.

"But what if I _can't_ move on?" I whined. _Was I really asking my crush advice to win her?_

"There is no such word as can't." Abbey said. _What?_

"What?" I asked.

"You can move on! If she rejects you, close your eyes and think of yak cheese." Abbey said. _Yak cheese?_

"Uh…_yak cheese_?" C.A's voice was heard. "Okay, _you_ do _not_ take love seriously."

"Yes I do!" Abbey said. "Just listen to us."

"Uh…okay." I said, and hung up. _That advice didn't really help._

**Rochelle's POV**

"He _said_ that?" Catrine asked in disbelief when I told her about the note.

"No…he _wrote_ it." I corrected her. Catrine nodded and mouthed the word _oh_, and started combing her purple and pink hair.

"Omigod, that's _so_ sweet! So, what did you say?" Catrine squealed.

"I said nothing," I said. "Because I had thrown it away and found it again and read it like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh wow!" Catrine said. I nodded.

"I do not think this is going to end well. What shall I tell him?" I asked.

"You shall tell him how you feel!" Catrine said, as if it were obvious.

"But…" I hesitated for a moment before finishing. "Eh, what the heck."

* * *

**Okay, so sorry this is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah, the next chapter will be the final chapter. I hope you guys review!**

* * *

***I like the word chiz. In case you don't know what that is (IT IS NOT A GERMAN SAUSAGE), it is commonly used in iCarly and Victorious (BTW Andre from Victorious believes it is a German sausage). Here's my definition of chiz:**

**Chiz - substitution of the S word that rhymes with hit. Commonly used on iCarly and Victorious.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Back to Normal

**Art Project**

**Okay, this is the fifth and final chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back to Normal**

**Rochelle's POV**

"…and, how do you think Cleo feels about this?" I said to Deuce while telling him I did not want to be his girlfriend. Deuce shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh…I dunno, dude." Deuce said. I groaned.

"How many times must I tell you? I am not a _dude_!" I snapped. Deuce shrugged.

"Uh…I dunno, _babe_." Deuce said. I smiled. And not the happy smile. The annoyed smile.

"I say _non_ to that!" I shouted. Deuce laughed even though I was not being funny. "Seriously? _Vous trouvez ça drôle_?"

"I have no idea what you just said." Deuce said.

"Then look on…uh…what was it? Oh yeah, Google Translate." I said, fixing the gap in my pink and blue bangs. Deuce took of his sunglasses and gave me the evil eye.

"Okay." Deuce said. "But could you write that down for me—"

"_Non_!" I said, swatting his hand away when he tried to reach it out.

"What do I do now, Rochelle?" Deuce asked. I smiled, took his wallet from his hand, opened it, and pointed to every picture of him and Cleo on his wallet. Then I motioned to his locker, which had an _énorme_ picture of Cleo.

"Do you think you know, now?" I asked him. Deuce stared at me for a moment, put his sunglasses back on, took his wallet back, closed his locker, and nodded. I flipped my hair on my right side. I knew at first Deuce did not understand, until he noticed Cleo talking to Operetta. And they were on my right side. He walked over towards them, flashed me a…how you say…thumbs-up and tapped on Cleo's head. I smiled, satisfied.

**Abbey's POV**

Mm. It was best thing ever. I not believe it. How did Heath do it? I loved it. I wanted more.

"Heath," I said. "I like it."

"Uh…" Heath said. "You have some…"

"Have some what?" I asked. He pointed to my face and handed me a mirror. _Oh…_

"Look." He said. I nodded, grabbed a napkin, and wiped the chicken off my face.

"Heath, this is best chicken leg I ever ate." I said.

"Thanks. Listen, Abbey. I need to ask you something." Heath said to me.

"What you want to ask me?" I asked. Heath not say anything for moment.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quickly. I looked at him for moment. "Please?"

"Okay," I said, smiling. "On one condition."

"What? ANYTHING." Heath said.

"You make me more chicken legs." I said. Heath laughed.

"Okay." He said. I not think he noticed me watch him do silent cheer.

**Heath's POV**

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I can't believe it was THAT FREAKING EASY. All I did was make her chicken legs and ask her out. _That's_ awesome!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cleo said to me. "Deuce and I are BACK TOGETHER!"

"COOL! Abbey and I are DATING!" I said. Cleo stopped jumping and laughed.

"Seriously?" She asked. I nodded.

"All she wants me to do first is make her chicken legs." I said. Cleo started laughing like a maniac. But I knew she believed me. So then suddenly Cleo and I were singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz and jumping around. It was random, but then Abbey ran and joined us. Then Deuce, Operetta, Rochelle, and Jinafire. Then the skeleton ghoul (who I soon found out was named Skelita Calaveras) came running with Grimmily Anne and also joined us. Robecca flew in with Venus. Then Catrine DeMew ran in and bounced in our circle. It was 3 minutes of fun!

**Cleo's POV**

Okay, so after me and everyone else stopped singing and dancing, I started talking to Catrine.

"So he told you he was being immature, and then you said _you_ were being immature, and got into an argument, and got back together?" Catrine wanted to know. "I'm not sure about it, but isn't that _really_ weird?"

"No. I'm just glad no one found out Iknocked you out in the catacombs." I said, and immediately regretted it when Operetta let out a loud "AH AH!"

"What?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh!" I said, turning around. "Headless Headmistress Bloodgood! Beautiful day, isn't it?" I started laughing nervously.

"_You _were the one that knocked her out?" HH Bloodgood crossed her arms.

"It was an accident!" I cried. HH Bloodgood shook her head. Then she opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I know, I know, _come to your office and detention for 2 months and clean up the school to protect the environment_."

"WOO!" Venus cheered. HH Bloodgood nodded and I followed her to her office. Operetta motioned for me to come to her. I did. She laughed in my face. I punched her in the face.

**The End**

* * *

**There! I got this story done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I apologize that this is kinda short. Thanks for reading!**

_**-arianapa1216**_


	6. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Art Project**

**Hey! Since you kept saying that I should do more, I decided to make a BONUS CHAPTER! It's actually really random, about the art projects. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Art Projects**

**Third Person**

"Class, it is now time to show your art projects," Mrs. Troll said. "Who wants to go first? Please stand up and bring your project."

The whole class just sat there.

"I _said_, 'Please stand up and bring your project'!" Mrs. Troll repeated. Nothing. "Okay, fine, Rochelle, Deuce, why don't you come up and show the class your project?"

"Huh? What?" Deuce asked.

"She wants us to show the class our art project." Rochelle whispered.

"What art project?" Deuce asked. Rochelle shook her head.

"Just get up." Rochelle nudged him. Deuce got up, and Rochelle got the paper.

"Okay, what did you do?" Mrs. Troll asked.

"One of the most awesome and most common art." Deuce said. Rochelle looked sad, and embarrassed.

"Our project was messed up, and we had five minutes before class." Rochelle explained.

"You did stick people, didn't you?" Venus asked.

"We did stick people!" Deuce shouted.

"_He_ did stick people." Rochelle corrected.

"They're awesome!" Deuce said. He showed the paper of stick people.

"_Cher Dieu, s'il vous plaît me tuer_." Rochelle said loudly. Some monsters laughed, even though they didn't know what she said.

"This is PSY." Deuce said. Rochelle covered her face and burst into a fit of giggles. The class laughed.

"And this is One Direction." Deuce pointed to some stick people.

"Are they getting eaten by _alligators_?" Jinafire Long asked.

"No…they're getting eaten by _Venus McFlytrap_." Deuce said. Mrs. Troll shook her head at him.

"Dude!" Venus snapped.

"Dudette." Deuce said.

"Just…sit…down." Mrs. Troll grumbled.

"We're getting an A?" Rochelle asked. Mrs. Troll gave her a Look.

"A minus?" Rochelle tried again. "Okay, I know. F."

"F plus." Mrs. Troll said.

"What's an F plus?" Rochelle asked.

"You'll find out." Mrs. Troll said. Rochelle sighed, and sat down.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Harder!" HH Bloodgood shouted at me.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" I shouted. _Why is she making me massage her feet?_

"Just try harder!"

"Okay." I said. Then, I started squeezing her feet _really_ hard.

"Ow…ow…Cleo…maybe a little softer…" HH Bloodgood said.

"Why? You said as hard as I can." I said.

"But…ow…that's too hard." Bloodgood said. I started thinking…then I began to smile, as I squeezed Bloodgood's feet even harder, enjoying the sounds of the headless woman groaning in pain.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Okay…next, Catrine and Skelita." Mrs. Troll said. The two ghouls, werecat and calaveras (Mexican skeleton), stood up, holding their project, and they walked to the front of the room.

"This is our art project!" Catrine exclaimed.

"Yeah…it's just some manga versions of ourselves." Skelita said.

"It looks _magnifique_, in my opinion!" Catrine spun around, revealing her pink underwear. No one said anything, though.

"_Oui, oui. Beaucoup mieux que les gens bâton ceux Deuce fait._" Rochelle said.

"_Merci beaucoup._" Catrine said.

"_Vous êtes les bienvenus._" Rochelle said.

"Will you stop talking in French?" Venus asked. "It's making me wilt."

"_Désolé._" Rochelle looked down. "I mean, sorry."

"Carry on." Mrs. Troll said to Catrine and Skelita.

"This is manga me," Skelita said. "_Tengo el pelo negro y como veis, tiene bastante más destacado de naranja._"

"Uh…what she said." Catrine said. Some kids laughed.

"Very wonderful, you too. You both get an A." Mrs. Troll said. The two ghouls curtsied as everyone clapped.

"The next time we have a project together, and you ask me, that is an automatic _non_." Rochelle whispered into Deuce's ear.

* * *

**Okay, that was the bonus chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, notice how this chapter is totally random, and kind of has nothing to do with the rest of the story. Bye! :)**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
